


if this is it.

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought people may like reading this poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if this is it.

somehow we like to look back   
upon an experience which once shattered us.   
a betrayal, another humiliation,   
a failure, and then we feel it again,   
and we who are not so keen about metaphors   
simply sit and watch and let it pass   
hoping that the feeling diminishes, calms itself,   
and you look it as though it is a picture   
now bounded by a frame.   
you say, now i know, i am not that shattered anymore   
i have become a patch to another patch,   
sewed, and sees a pattern   
a map,   
a lesson, a paper where you read the story   
and then you set it aside, and look for another,   
this time, it will be a page of a happy moment,   
love for instance, or   
sex,   
or meeting someone you care for and   
who cares for you   
in return, a sense of mutuality,   
then, human as you are, you extend your remembering   
about a love unrequited   
and this is where you get stuck again,   
accepting the fact that you have not really moved on   
with your life,   
every night, there is a face without a frame   
of reference   
which disturbs you no end,   
which follows you   
even in the room of your dream   
you want to forget   
but it is not within your own domain   
to do so. 

and this is what life is all about   
what love is.   
you have so much and yet you choose the   
one who is not there for you to touch. 

you choose a storm and you   
live in it.   
stirred and whirled and tossed,   
and you take pride on the strength   
of this poem.   
whatever happens, you are still here   
writing. 

no patterns now, just a trail   
towards uncertain destination.


End file.
